


Nightmare on Dryl Street

by lemoncrystals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fan Characters, Gen, Night Terrors, One Shot, Original Character(s), entrapdak spawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncrystals/pseuds/lemoncrystals
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak’s daughter has a nightmare
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Nightmare on Dryl Street

It was a relatively quiet night in Dryl—except for the faint sound of bare feet against the castle floor. Faye was making her way through the corridors, her hair dragging across the floor along with the blanket she held to her chest. She was enveloped in darkness as she felt a chill go down her spine, making her clutch the blanket tightly to her chest. She whimpered slightly as she heard the sounds emanating from the darkness—sounds of the castle settling, simulating a low groan. Although Faye was aware of where she was treading off to, the journey there was unpleasant. Her ears wiggled as she continued to hear low groans and subtle clanks from the ventilation system. She continued to whimper as she picked up the pace, reaching a door. She looked behind her—nothing but darkness wrapped the long corridors. She whipped her head back, grabbing ahold of the door knob and gently turning it. The door’s hinges squealed as she pushed it open. She recognized two figures laying in the bed before her, slowly approaching one side of the bed. She noticed long tendrils of hair hanging over the side of the bed—Faye reached out and grabbed a strand, pulling on it slightly. The figure stirred slightly but was not awoken by the sensation. Faye pulled again, while also hoarsely whispering “Mama.” The figure groaned as a tendril of hair reached up and flick a switch on a lamp nearby. Entrapta had sat up slightly, rubbing her tired eyes as she looked down at her tiny spawn looking up at her with glassy eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking in a low tone. “What’s wrong, Faye?” Faye pouted a bit before she held up her blanket to her chin.  
“I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?” Entrapta sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She reached over beside her to her sleeping mate, Hordak, and grabbed his shoulder gently.  
“Hordak.” Entrapta stated as she attempted to shake him awake. He hummed sleepily, his back still turned towards her.  
“Faye had another nightmare.” Hordak stirred a bit before he eventually flipped onto his back slowly, rubbing his face. He waved his hand in a come hither motion, asking Entrapta to invite their daughter to the bed. Entrapta reached down and lifted Faye into the bed, placing her in between the pair. Hordak sat up a bit and ran his fingers through his hair, yawning before looking down at his spawn.  
“Another nightmare, princess?” She nodded.  
“It was uncle Prime. He came here to hurt you and mama.” She pressed her face into her blanket, whimpering some more. Hordak eyed Entrapta, who was frowning slightly, exhaustion set in her eyes. Hordak places a hand on top of Faye’s head, causing her to look up from her blanket.  
“It’s ok, princess. Daddy and mama will protect you. I won’t let him anywhere near that pretty little head.” He pinched her cheek, eliciting a giggle from her.  
“Can I still sleep here?” She looked between her parents, before pushing out her lower lip, “please?” Entrapta and Hordak shook their heads, sighing and both emitting a small chuckle.  
“Sure.” They responded in unison. Faye flashed a toothy grin, exposing her emerging fangs before she flopped in the middle of the mattress, pulling her small blanket over her. She looked up at Entrapta before yelping “tuck me!” with her arms outstretched. Entrapta couldn’t help but smile as she leaned in, carefully tucking the small blanket around the child. Hordak and Entrapta leaned in and placed a kiss simultaneously on Faye’s freckled cheeks before laying back down in bed; Entrapta’s hair flicking off the light of the lamp behind her. Faye wiggled in her blanket cocoon before Entrapta’s hair protectively coiled around her, setting the wide eyed child at ease. Hordak observed as Entrapta fell quickly back to sleep along with Faye, watching her eyelashes flutter close. He couldn’t help but think of how much they looked alike—from the hair to their nose to the subtle wrinkle on their foreheads as they slept. He loved his girls—his Queen and his princess, sleeping soundly in a place he could comfortably call home. Though he worries as Faye continues to have her sleep disturbed by the unknown arrival of his brother. He wasn’t sure if he should take it as a warning or wave it off as another one of her vivid dreams. He sighed, listening to his wife and daughter breathe steadily and watching Faye’s hair twitch. He smiled and petted his daughter’s head before continuing with his own slumber. It was now quiet at Dryl once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been really busy with school and decided to whip this up after reading Entrapdak fic nonstop. Not my best work but I just wanted to write some family fluff with my Entrapdak spawn, Faye.  
> You can see her references on my Tumblr (babblesthefrootloop) or Twitter (Mars_babbles)


End file.
